In Pain Furrows
In Pain Furrows is the third case of Police World Tour Edition and is the third case of South America, taking place in La Macarena and Cali, Columbia. Case Background Milo returns as the player's partner at La Macarena in Colombia, as they are in the search for Abelardo Ibañez, since they had looked at his videos in the previous case. Colombia's Independence Day was taking place and many tourists were selling independence day themed marketing in town. Milo was excited as he wanted to buy everything the sellers offered to him but was reminded by the player, of his professional behavior and to stay in the duty, he had sadly rejected them. Two hours worth of searching for Abelardo later, Milo was exhausted. Suddenly when a park keeper woman offered him and the player an pamphlet to visit Caño Cristales, a local river known as the "most beautiful river of the world," Milo and the player had no choice but accept the invitation from the park keeper. As soon as they arrived, they knew that people were not lying since the river was, without a doubt, the prettiest one they ever saw. but a little detail in the middle of the river caught their attention. The bleeding corpse of Abelardo Ibañez was floating in the river. Their main clue of the drug-trafficking case was gone, but they knew that by finding the killer, they would find better information so Yura Gutierrez, the park keeper, was flagged as a suspect. She apparently knew the victim as she saw his video on the Dark Web, she confirmed that she didn't pay too much attention to the park since she was a rookie, and quite lazy. After investigating Abelardo's office, the team found Aberlardo was investigating "El Capo Marín," a famous drug trafficker from Cali. El Capo and Abelardo had a long enmity and he was happy of Abelardo's death. A rude call recieved by the victim was found in his cellphone. Aleksey confirmed it was sent by deputy Mario Uribe. He disliked that Abelardo was only researching unneeded matters like drug trafficking rumors instead of doing his work. At the end of the chapter, Aleksey came in to the station singing a piece of a new song by a known Colombian artist: "and then I find you bleeding in a rainbow riverbed, everything you touch turn into red". Milo instantly knew that song referred to the murder. Aleksey said that the author of the song was the famous Colombian singer from Cali, "Juancho", who had returned to his country after a world tour and instantly brought the song. Juancho, coincidentally knew the victim and his research of the South American-Politician Drug-Contraband Scheme. He knew Abelardo wanted to prove that there was a drug-contraband organization involving South American politicians. After the team talked to Juancho, they decided to stay in Cali since, after all, it was the victim's birthplace. They interrogated Marcia Parody, a deputy who hated Abelardo because of talking trash about the South American government. When returning to Abelardo's office, they discovered a death threat from deputy Mario Arvu, which revealed that the latter had fired the victim from his attorney's job days ago, and that El Capo Marín tried to bribe the victim with money. Marcia came to the station along with an angry mob, demanding to stop the investigation. During chapter 3, Marcia was put into custody, she told the team that it was better to leave Abelardo's death since his research against the South American Goverment could start a war. For a surprise to the team, Yura Gutierrez, the keeper of Caño Cristales, also hated the victim and blackmailed him for doing bad research of the South American Goverment. At the chapter end, enough evidence was found to put the killer behind bars. The killer turned out to be Marcia and she had killed the victim because he was getting closer to the truth of the drug-trafficking organization. Marcia revealed she was sent by the government from a South American country, which she did not reveal, to kill Abelardo. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 30 years for the murder. After arresting Marcia, a deputy named Jesus Alva came to the station, Milo recognized him as Jesus Alva had previously worked in the WPE. He wanted the player to go with him to investigate some suspects in order to get more information. After finding crucial clues about the drug-trafficking scheme, Chief Guzmán decided to send the player to Peru. Colombia's goverment was free of suspicions about being involved with the contraband but the next country's goverment: Peru, was not. The team decided to fly to Peru in order to find more clues of the contraband scheme. Stats Victim *'Abelardo Ibañez' (Found floating in the river, bleeding) Weapon *'Poisonous Drug' Killer *'Marcia Parody' Killer's Profile *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. *The killer listens to Vallenato. *The killer stands at 5"8". *The killer wears glasses. Suspects *'Yura Gutierrez' (Keeper of Caño Cristales) Age: 48 Height: 5"8" Weight: 160 lbs Blood: A- Profile: *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. *The killer listens to Vallenato. General Appearance: *Has brown tied hair, wears a park keeper outfit and hat. ---- *'El Capo Marín' (Drug-Trafficker) Age: 47 Height: 5"8" Weight: 300 lbs Blood: A- Profile: *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. General Appearance: *Has short black hair, wears dirty blue overalls, glasses and is overweight. ---- *'Deputy Mario Arvu' (Deputy) Age: 44 Height: 6"1" Weight: 170 lbs Blood: AB- Profile: *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. *The killer listens to Vallenato. General Appearance: *Has grey hair, warts on his forehead and wears a dark blue suit with glasses. ---- *'Juancho' (Singer) Age: 47 Height: 5"8" Weight: 180 lbs Blood: B- Profile: *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. *The killer listens to Vallenato. General Appearance: *Has long hair, wears a crocodile coat and is holding a microphone. ---- *'Marcia Parody' (Deputy) Age: 45 Height: 5"8" Weight: 200 lbs Blood: O+ Profile: *The killer eats ajiaco. *The killer eats pandebono. *The killer listens to Vallenato. General Appearance: *Has short orange hair, she wears glasses and a blue and red coat. ---- Crime Scene *Caño Cristales - Rapids - Caño Cristales Bonus *Victim's Office - Desk - Victim's Office Bonus *Cali Main Square - Statue - Cali Main Square Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Caño Cristales. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Bag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: the killer eats ajiaco) *Question Yura Gutierrez about the incident in the river. *Examine Bag. (Result: Bloody Bowl) *Examine Bowl. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: the killer eats pandebono) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Faded Archive) *Examine Faded Archive. (Result: Capo Marín Research) *Talk to El Capo about the victim's investigation. *Examine Phone. (Result Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Deputy Mario Arvu) *Talk to Deputy Arvu about his tough message to the victim. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Juancho about his mysterious song. (Attribute: The killer listens to Vallenato; New Crime Scene) *Investigate Cali Main Square. (Clues: Box of Banners, Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Question Marcia Parody about defacing the victim's poster. *Examine Box of Banners. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Number *Analyze Number. (15:00:00; Result: Deputy Mario Arvu's Gun) *Confront Deputy Arvu of the handgun. *Invesigate Desk. (Clues: Money Sack) *Examine Money Sack. (Clues: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Coded Letter) *Analize Coded Letter. (05:00:00; Result: Bribe) *Confront El Capo Marín about the bribe to Abelardo. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Marcia's protest in the police headquarters. (Available from start) *Investigate Statue. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Phone; Available from start) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Interview of Paula Mozzo and Juancho) *Analyze Interview. (08:00:00) *Grill Juancho about the song referring to the victim's death. *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (08:00:00; Result: Yura's Phone) *Talk to Yura about his angry comments on the victim's video. *Investigate Rapids. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Clues: Blurry Photo) *Analyze Blurry Photo (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer stands at 5"8") *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Glass Shards) *Analyze Shards. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Traffickers and Policticians 3. (1 star) Traffickers and Politicians 3 *Question Marcia with help of Jesús Alva, about who sent her. *Investigate Cali Main Square (Clues: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Coded Note) *Analyze Coded Note (08:00:00) *Question El Capo with the help of Jesús Alva. *Investigate Desk (Clues: Broken Tablet) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Restored Tablet) *Examine Restored Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (Result: Message for Deputy Arvu) *Confront Deputy Arvu about getting messages from traffickers. *Talk to Marcia about Colombia's government not being involved in the drug trafficking. *Go to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is a reference to the last verse of the Colombia national hymn. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region